crystal_energy_kai_backupfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary Stu en la Escuela de Magia 07
jueves, 22 de mayo de 2014 Gary Stu en la Escuela de Magia 07 - No soy digna del Excelentisimo. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-FMeZYdeUS5U/U30wmCPY1II/AAAAAAAA6cg/VArh-f2GR9U/s1600/Header-1-framed.jpg C''on la plebe pertenezco, a otro vasallo me remito. Por mis patillas, como puede ser Mahouka ''tan terrible ? Aun si mi "veredicto" es una opinion largamente subjetiva porque no me inserto en la fantasia de Tatsuya ni me babeo con la "complejidad" del sistema magico (el mismo que no pueden evitar desmenuzar de forma nauseabunda con cada nueva pequeña estupidez que introducen), es un hecho que su incompetencia como historia de ficcion se trasluce cada dia. Antagonistas irrisorios, protagonista indestructibles, ideas politicas obtusas enarboladas como la maxima justicia, escenas de acccion que duran 30 segundos ''~con mucha suerte~, diarrea oral presuntuosa e incontrolable, etc, etc. Fuera de toda broma parece lo opuesto de cuanto podria considerarse entretenido. Seguro, puedo sacarle el jugo a su cegera narrativa tanto como es posible reirse del pandering concentrado en el Mc, tan grotesco que podria confundirse con una parodia de los Gary Stus ... sin embargo no es un credito a favor de Mahouka ''porque no pretende ser asi. Los desechos que analizamos como si fueran las entrañas de un engendro son producto de la incompetencia que demuestra en todo nivel, quizas con la pequeña excepcion de que las chicas son hermosas (hey, credit where credit´s due). Al menos termino el arco del enrrolamiento, deberia decir ... pero la verdad me cuesta hacerlo con felicidad. ¿ Que consiguio ''Mahouka ''al dedicarle siete groseros episodios, practicamente 2/3 de lo que reciben otras series para trabajar ? I don´t know, argumentarian que introdujo al cast, haciendo un paneo digno de su caracter, motivacion y habilidades ? Mis polainas, se la pasaron chupando el miembro de Tatsuya incluso hasta el final, dejando claro que aun si sus amigos tambien son parte de la elite, el majestuoso se encuentra en otra dimension. Los "defectos" que podamos acusar de presentarlo asi ya dijimos que no valen como tal. Que va, supongamos que su carencia de emocion y rigidez mental son los efectos de whatever hizo su familia para convertirlo en el ubermensch; las consecuencias son haberlo convertirlo en el estoico badass que a todo puede conquistar, desde aplastar la oposicion con su poder, a transformar cualquier idea negativa en un hombre de paja que puede incinerar, por supuesto con ayuda del guion que incluye terroristas perversos, comunistas agitadores, etc. Pffft, escupo sobre ellos ! Menudo climax se mandaron, con una oda al vigilantismo adolescente que no puede ser vista como mas que una masacre, ''la que se supone nos deberia emocionar. ¿ Pero que carajo podria sentir si los villanos eran tan ridiculos que no servian de contraste a los valores representados por la pandilla de niños ricos ? Los que podian interpretarse de cierta manera como tal ~Mibu y compañia~ ya habian perdido su caracter de opcion, reducidos a ignorantes manipulados por el concentrado comunista de maldad. Sostengo que eso no cambia lo legitimo de sus protestas, porque una Mibu hipnotizada no tuvo nada que ver con las muestras de maltrato y estratificacion en la escuela de magia, so that´s that ----un tema pendiente que dan por cerrado como si la serie de promesas vacias de la Presidenta tuvieran algun valor. Oh, pero eso ya esta dicho, hablemos del asalto a la estereotipica madriguera de los malvivientes. Again, se supone que es emocionante ver como Tatsuya los desarma incluso antes de ingresar a una habitacion ? Por cierto, es curioso que no explicaran como lo hizo ... pero ya que estamos me sirve para confirmar que no interesa, ya que es una sencilla demostracion extra de su divinidad. Puede estar retrocediendo el tiempo encima de los fierros o haciendo que se rechacen los atomos de cada parte entre si, el punto es que los fierros son inutiles en su presencia, igual que la hipnotizacion, los anillos antimagias y demas. Honestly, who cares ? Todo la secuencia dentro de la madriguera fue atroz. Oh, no los quiero engañar, en un punto comprendo aquello de dejarse llevar; no se como los trata a ustedes y sus pares fisicos la sociedad, pero aca no faltan instancias en las que uno tendria ganas de salir a hacer justicia por su propia mano contra un verdadero criminal. Lo que hicieron los chicos, lamentablemente, no fue nada de eso ... quizas con la excepcion de Kirihara, quien buscaba vengarse por el daño hecho a su amada. Aun entonces, entregarse a la brutalidad de cortar un brazo mientras el resto ni siquiera parpadea como si hubiera sido de lo mas comun ... bueh. Hay una escena que es particularmente hilarante y grotesca a la vez, donde Miyuki se reune con Onii-sama terminada ya la caceria. Uno de los ¿terroristas? es transportado en camilla, inconsciente y con quemaduras de alto grado por el hechizo Frostcuntheim que libero Imouto cuando se atrevieron a levantar la mano contra su Dios. La orgasmica pendeja lo observa con preocupacion, posiblemente invadida por un arrebato de consciencia ya que se le fue la mano y estuvo cerca de matar. Tatsuya le sonrie diciendo que todo esta bien, lo que mi cerebro interpreta como'' "no hay drama, no son humanos". El rostro de Miyuki se ilumina con felicidad, mientras la duda que esbozo hace un momento desaparece por completo. En este solemne acto la unica vez que pudo sentirse como un ser humano se desperdicia, todo para que la horripilante relacion de los hermanos se mantenga igual y puedan caminar hacia el horizonte tomados de la mano, listos para volver a su mansion. Carajo ! El epilogo de Mibu es terrible tambien, partiendo de que no recibira ningun castigo porque las autoridades del colegio (¿ cuales, donde estan ?) no se molestarian en hacer algo que ponga en duda lo perfecto de su institucion. El sistema funciona ! ... ''si pueden ver como tal que los siervos se salven del latigo unicamente porque sus amos no desean transpirar. En otro orden de cosas, Mibu todavia tiene un cargo de consciencia por dudar de su Senpai, aun si fue un malentendido potenciado por el hipnotismo del jefe terrorista. Again, en que cambia eso la opresion del colegio en general ? Gracias por repetir ~con otras palabras~ que la discriminacion solo existia dentro de su mente, la que ~por cierto~ no podria ser mas miserable y exento de ambicion (sobretodo ahora que la devolvieron al lugar del que jamas debio salir, quitandole los delirios de igualdad). Facepalmee duro al escuchar su confesion de cuanto amaba ''a Tatsuya, pero lo terrible que se sentia por saber que nunca se podria comparar. Yeah, porque asi funciona el amor, eh ? Nah, le conviene conformarse con otro plebeyo violento y perdedor, total la unica persona digna de estar con Tatsuya es su propia hermana, con la misma sangre azul. Urghhhh, incluso el padre de la boba aparece para darle una mamda al Mc, agradeciendole por aplicar las bofetadas a su hija que el no le pudo dar ! Paralelamente ''~y en otra de la escuelas para snobs~, el Suzaku del opening se regodea en su magnificencia mientras un petizo afeminado hace las veces de su propio Igor, llevandole informacion sobre el asalto terrorista a la First School, pero sin perder la opurtunidad de hacerle una mamada señalando que nadie se podria comparar a el, Principe Carmesi y Señor de los pechos depilados. Jebus, hacia falta eso ? ¿ Ademas para que lo hypean, si sabemos que nadie puede con Tatsuya ? ¿ No es aquel gilun al quien le gana chasqueando los dedos y rompiendole los timpanos ? Ops, creo que di un spoiler del arco por venir ... uno tan grande como decir que el sol calienta y el hielo congela. http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka071_zpsdaeeda85.jpg.html " Recuerden, 80% de los cueros cabelludos que juntemos ''van para el lider de la operacion. Lo siento, pero asi funciona. ''Si no les gusta encuentren su propia madriguera de comunistas. " http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka072_zpse1e73bbf.jpg.html " Ustedes a la puerta trasera, ''ya hicieron suficiente el capitulo pasado. "'' http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-gCuhCAOoguE/U30yDpXWdUI/AAAAAAAA6c4/yi62JyiJz48/s1600/Mahouka+07+3.JPG http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-u5PgioG4zM4/U30yLw7O4aI/AAAAAAAA6dA/RXmYOYX2Vhg/s1600/Mahouka+07+3+c.JPG Los terroristas sintieron tan escalofrio que tuvieron una vision apocaliptica de Tatsuya. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-e42FVaNBNSA/U30yMaNA4pI/AAAAAAAA6dE/5odnM1SB-gU/s1600/Mahouka+07+4.JPG Reina del incesto, Marquesa del chupaculismo. http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka075_zps1e6878bb.jpg.html Mhhhhh, de donde conozco a este sujeto ? http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-lld_9_KBOTo/U30yNphjmSI/AAAAAAAA6dY/YK2kJWGWkj4/s1600/Mahouka+07+6.JPG " Manos contra la pared y pantalones en el piso, ''que les voy a etiquetar el culo con el precio justo. "'' http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-LecaTIn2kOE/U30yOnUHemI/AAAAAAAA6do/Jv_dF3lfn-8/s1600/Mahouka+07+8.JPG " Nada me gusta mas que un chico inteligente. ''Nada me gusta mas que un chico, bah. "'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-4SATeA1NYgo/U30yPke9W_I/AAAAAAAA6dw/BAMZY0vPd2E/s1600/Mahouka+07+9.JPG " Para cuando terminemos con vos ''nos llamaras Oniichan a cada uno de nosotros ! "'' http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-8pp0u2d4C5k/U30yQHsMqGI/AAAAAAAA6d4/-cI4djHWnSk/s1600/Mahouka+07+10.JPG http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-YDuaqVyq7ME/U30yZBReU9I/AAAAAAAA6fU/J1jndrJcKP4/s1600/Mahouka+07+10+c.JPG Que es eso, un nuevo hechizo ? Espero que tengan listas sus bolsas de papel para contener el vomito. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Mc6nYEuBq30/U30yRYGENlI/AAAAAAAA6eA/KzJOpixTvVs/s1600/Mahouka+07+11.JPG ¿ Que son las armas de fuego frente a Dios, si no un juguete ? http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-_sp_yyZ-PBI/U30yRwlfRrI/AAAAAAAA6eI/semE1Pszop4/s1600/Mahouka+07+12.JPG http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HWFqpuz8R7k/U30yS2tIPGI/AAAAAAAA6eQ/8t_ggPqNpa0/s1600/Mahouka+07+12+c.JPG Imouto 25:26 : " El justo que vacila ante el malvado ''es como un manantial turbio y un pozo contaminado."'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-cagvkmVkEuY/U30yTKcPL3I/AAAAAAAA6eU/inO3ePub0qs/s1600/Mahouka+07+13.JPG " La proxima vez traere para vos los latigos que usamos ''para comunicarnos con la servidumbre en casa. "'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-MqOkYXmTl20/U30yUPS--DI/AAAAAAAA6eg/XfQ6q77MgU4/s1600/Mahouka+07+14.JPG La puta madre, se esta muriendo pero aun tiene la voluntad de explicar un puto hechizo congelante ? http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0715_zps497cab8d.jpg.html - Imouto, 07:09 : “ (...) y decía a las multitudes que salían ''para ser bautizadas por él: ¡ Oh, generación de víboras ! '¿ Quién os enseñó a huir de la ira venidera ? Haced, pues, 'frutos dignos de arrepentimiento, y no comencéis a decir ''dentro de vosotros mismos a Kirito por padre; ''porque os digo que Tatsuya puede levantar hijos aun de ''estas piedras. Y ya también el hacha está puesta a la raíz ''de los árboles; por tanto, todo árbol que no da buen fruto ''se corta y se echa al fuego del infierno.” http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Xf_03usHeks/U30yVrmxt_I/AAAAAAAA6ew/h9_UyiBnJ4A/s1600/Mahouka+07+16.JPG Ni con rifles antitanque podrian detener la estampida de Jumaji. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-fSEU_conyKs/U30yWVoHWtI/AAAAAAAA6e4/CxCdQlAIYyM/s1600/Mahouka+07+17.JPG Woah, que alucinante es ver a la pandilla de Tatsuya patear el culo de anonimos profesionales, los que sucumben al poder adolescente como si nunca hubieran peleado en su vida ! http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0718_zps84d8e881.jpg.html Estoy siendo injusto porque la busqueda frame por frame no la resiste nadie ... pero tampoco tanto, porque esto lo detecte a simple vista. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-wDXXwgRyxNs/U30yXlEvRgI/AAAAAAAA6fI/9EZNmX0yF_o/s1600/Mahouka+07+19.JPG " Donde estan tus amigos comunistas ''cuando mas los necesitas, eh ? "'' ' http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-u3XLPzssp00/U30yY1P_57I/AAAAAAAA6fQ/PKTNKro9b2M/s1600/Mahouka+07+20.JPG http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-R4IVab8g3HA/U30yZoZJdZI/AAAAAAAA6fg/2LLiUw9A_Hg/s1600/Mahouka+07+20+c.JPG Tres hurras por el vigilantismo. Permitanme acompañarlos, tengo mi propia tabla con clavos.. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ebEux2cvEYc/U30yapG40YI/AAAAAAAA6fo/uMkn5rhmo_U/s1600/Mahouka+07+21.JPG http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-OUUEVrprs5k/U30ya5_rv8I/AAAAAAAA6fs/5KTAYc9bZWk/s1600/Mahouka+07+21+c.JPG No se preocupen, ningun inocente fue herido durante esta filmacion. Es por eso que contrataron verdaderos comunistas. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-ikZv7-JwIF0/U30ybqqdVdI/AAAAAAAA6f4/JX8HbKO4Trs/s1600/Mahouka+07+22.JPG ''- " (Esta desnudando los pechos de Jumaji con la mirada, ''o es idea mia ? Mejor no digo nada) "'' http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-jZbQRhxf4AQ/U30ydc0jLCI/AAAAAAAA6gI/Wh__0O4WIJs/s1600/Mahouka+07+23.JPG http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-VX97mvjRYy8/U30ycfF9GYI/AAAAAAAA6gA/xLbrc5PpaD0/s1600/Mahouka+07+23+e.JPG ''- " Onii-sama, yo ... "'' ''- " Tranquila, no son humanos. "'' ''- " Onii-sama ! Que idiota, por un momento ''casi desarrollo una opinion propia ! " http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Sox9eOXY4gE/U30yet49GcI/AAAAAAAA6gU/KkuBF-mKt9Y/s1600/Mahouka+07+25.JPG http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Jgq3WzvzIa0/U30yiOagaXI/AAAAAAAA6gg/qRdurk_P6gg/s1600/Mahouka+07+25+c.JPG ''- " Alfred. "'' ''- " Sir. "'' ''- " Then it begins. "'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-jBvDLiWgMx0/U30yiuX89KI/AAAAAAAA6gk/5JUSNBkBDOQ/s1600/Mahouka+07+26.JPG A algunos les gustan los desafios. A Kirihara NO. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-w6gIHSbuumI/U30yjEJukTI/AAAAAAAA6gw/B1bUl4G59p0/s1600/Mahouka+07+27.JPG ¿ Pasaron cinco minutos ? Que comience la succion ! http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-lTanQ6JUYI4/U30ykeTnW8I/AAAAAAAA6g4/FHLEgM1PWNw/s1600/Mahouka+07+28.JPG " Gracias por quitarle esas ideas locas de independencia ''y activismo politico, ni que hablar de bajar su autoestima ''al nivel apropiado. Estaba fuera de control ! " http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-IgkgygXCKRc/U30ykLNuRjI/AAAAAAAA6g0/5Yk1m556GGI/s1600/Mahouka+07+29.JPG Hot dam, dat Mibu ! Es como si no tuviera nada puesto. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-hlUBokrt0Ic/U30ylrQ7JoI/AAAAAAAA6hA/2dvGN3tRE70/s1600/Mahouka+07+30.JPG " Podes venir a casa cuando quieras ''para desflorar a su hermana. Nuestra familia ''estara honrada de recibir tu esperma. Heck, ''podes acabarme en la cara ahora mismo ! "'' http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-LBWlYP-G9us/U30ymYo0wjI/AAAAAAAA6hE/9G8fvOSfEPo/s1600/Mahouka+07+31.JPG " Es como pasar de un crucero de lujo a un pesquero filipino ! ''Que carajo estas pensando ? "'' http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0732_zpsbcc155ca.jpg.html ''- " Dicho eso, como se siente saber que la tenes mas chica ''y menos habilidosa que Tatsuya, y que siempre ''pensara en el mientras lo hagan ? "'- " Es un honor. De hecho YO tambien 'pienso en el cuando lo hacemos. "'- " Bueno, como todos. Fue una pregunta tonta. "'' http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-rhEqt-aGCtI/U30ynd7oU0I/AAAAAAAA6hU/0jO76iXEl5E/s1600/Mahouka+07+33.JPG Tonta y linda Mibu, hasta nunca. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-7NZw1cJFPog/U30yoK6T7UI/AAAAAAAA6hY/w-yj2S0bxcQ/s1600/Mahouka+07+34.JPG http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0735_zpsb84d74b9.jpg.html ''- " A decir verdad, si ... estaba enamorado porque ... 'hey, llevas una taza de cafe a todos lados ? "'- " Tengo que hacerlo por la frecuencia con que ''me chupan el pene. " http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-imX4G8cjSZI/U30ysJ7L7vI/AAAAAAAA6h8/Amuvl4Mc0kQ/s1600/Mahouka+07+36.JPG http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-5esff1zEyYc/U30ysH53PbI/AAAAAAAA6h4/OLFVuLOBYU8/s1600/Mahouka+07+36+e.JPG " Era demasiado divino para mi, asi que preferi conformarme ''con un abusador sin talento, fracasado como yo. "¿ Y por que carajo se rasca el cuello como si fuera un elogio ? ' http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0737_zpsac6839b7.jpg.html " Miyuki, adoro ser un estudiante normal junto a vos. ''Ahora regresemos a nuestra mansion para comer ''nuestra langosta, mientras estudiamos informacion ''top secret y desarrollo magias adelantadas 400 años. " http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-1RTmjzEcFGM/U30yxLiASiI/AAAAAAAA6iQ/zqYgK9SVESU/s1600/Mahouka+07+38.JPG El poder del Gary Stuismo sea contigo, hermano. http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0739_zpsa7915e6b.jpg.html ''- " Suzaku, que paso ? "'- " Nada, termine con Euphy. "'' ' http://s1264.photobucket.com/user/carajoxcien21/media/Mahouka0740_zps3b0ff4d0.jpg.html ''" (No cometere el mismo error dos veces. ''Ahora YO sere la princesa !) "'' http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-85vbH3HJiak/U30yyoTuZCI/AAAAAAAA6ig/irvUBT09dW0/s1600/Mahouka+07+41.JPG " Dudo que exista alguien tan ''pero tan maricon que se depile tres veces al dia. ''